Wedding night
by lil bishi hunter
Summary: Chase and Cameron get married. But this isn't about them. This is about House and WIlson who attend the reception. Throwing cake, drunks, and a misthrown bouquet combine for this funny one shot. Rated T HouseWilson pairing.


Lbh: Hello! I'm back again. Thank you to all the readers out there! I love you all! Because without you, I would be nothing. so thankyou! I think I know what the readers of autumn are thingking... 'Why hasn't she updated Autumn?! STOP WRITING ONE SHOTS AND UPDATE YOUR STORY!' is probably what they are thinking, and i am here to tell you that I will be updating that asap. I have it mostly written, so please bear with me and the beta process. No onward to the story!

"Oi! House! Over here!" yelled Wilson, pink tinting his cheeks as he happily called his friend over.

Cuddy shook her head, smiled and said, "Dr. Wilson is apparently a cheap drunk." Foreman laughed as Wilson shakily got to his feet.

He wobbled a little and said, "Wow. I had better stop before I start dancing on tables or something equally embarrassing. Or at least before I start to lose my somewhat clear thinking." House smiled warmly, like he only does for Wilson and sat down next to him at the one of many wedding tables.

Chase and Cameron had gotten married after a couple of, well, interesting months of dating and sex. House had a suspicion it was because Cameron had gotten pregnant but as long as it didn't mess up his team, what did he care? He had Wilson.

Their relationship, unlike the married couple, had been going on for well over five years. Nobody knew of it, though, because House was always miserable to other people and Wilson was always caring to people. They all just thought that House was having a little less trouble than usual with his leg and Wilson didn't really change much.

"I know he is a cheap drunk. Whenever we have takeout or he is nursing yet another failed relationship, we get beer or something similar and he is singing to the floor." House smiled and took a gulp of his beer.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Said Wilson in a slightly slurred but still coherent voice as he sat down next to his beast friend.

"Yeah, right. I must imagine the neighbors complaining of loud, tone deaf singing whenever you are over." House's smile widened.

"Yeah well, be careful. Tomorrow, I might just forget to make those pancakes you love so much." Wilson threatened, waving his beer around. Cuddy and Foreman laughed at the playfulness of the friends.

Cameron came over, leading Chase by the hand. "Hey guys. It's time to cut the cake. Come on over." She walked away, dragging Chase in tow to tell their other guests.

"Come on." House said, slowly getting up, then going over to grab Wilson's hand to help him up. "I want to taste this wedding cake Chase has been bragging about for the past week." Chase hadn't mentioned wedding cake at all but House needed an excuse to help Wilson up without looking like he was looking for an excuse.

"Did Chase happen to mention what type it was?" Cuddy asked innocently.

"No, actually, He wanted it to be a surprise but he was bragging about it. Really weird, eh?" House answered calmly and he walked away with Wilson.

Wilson looked at him and with no trace of alcohol said, "Why House, helping me out of my chair? That was almost romantic."

"Just trying to keep up with appearances, my friend." House said as he limped towards the cake and ice cream.

"What? Are you trying to broadcast that we are together?"

"No I'm trying to broadcast that you are drunk so I can take you home. And I know that you want that too, so shut up and keep acting."

"So, I was doing pretty good on acting?" Wilson said, amazed that House would compliment him in public like that.

"Well, you fooled them so it doesn't really matter." House said before grabbing a plate. Wilson came up behind him and grabbed his own plate.

Cameron's mother was dishing out the ice cream. She asked, "Vanilla, Chocolate, or Strawberry?"

"All of them." House said curtly.

She scooped it out and turned to Wilson. "I'll have strawberry, please." She scooped and moved on.

Grabbing utensils for both of them, Wilson followed House back to the table.

"So, red velvet is apparently an amazing cake. Good think it also happens to be my favorite. I'm going to have to ask Chase why he didn't tell me. " Said Foreman as he and Cuddy sat back down at the table.

House was eating his ice cream before he started on his cake and Wilson was taking his first bite of the cake. He stuck the fork in his mouth, narrowed his eyes and started scraping off the icing.

House stopped eating and just looked at him. "That is insane! How could you do that? The icing is the best part!"

"It's too sweet." Wilson said thickly, having not quiet finished the piece in his mouth.

House took a bite, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Must be your cake. Here," He lifted up his plate, "Try mine." and smashed it into Wilson's face.

Wilson paused for a minute, then went back to eating his de-icinged cake.

House just stared at him and went, "Aw, you are not fun Jimmy." But just as he finished the sentence, he felt something cold and slimy down his back. Quicker that a greased pig, Wilson had taken his plate, reached behind House, and dumped the ice cream down his back.

House jumped up and limped for the bathroom while Wilson laughed and followed at a slower pace.

In the bathroom, House had taken off his shirt and was wetting a paper towel in warm water by the time Wilson got there. He grabbed some more paper towels from the dispenser, ran them under House's running water, and proceeded to wash his face.

"I don't understand how ruining my shirt and making me cold is even for me just pushing cake in your face. Besides, you started it." House commented as he tried to reach his back.

"Well, considering that I liked my cake without the icing on top, and I didn't want to waste it, so I used the next best thing. How did I start it?" asked Wilson as he wiped some cake off his forehead.

"You threatened to take away my pancakes. And you missed a spot." Said House as he leaned in and licked some icing stuck at the corner of Wilson's mouth. He then leaned back and resumed the impossible task of trying to rid himself of a cold and sticky back.

Wilson smiled and took the paper towels away, saying, "Here, let me help." He quickly rinsed the towels in warm water, then smoothly started to wipe away the mess. House shivered as the cold air hit the wet spots or because Wilson was slowly running his hands down his lover's back.

The shirt was haphazardly thrown onto the sink so when he was done with House's back, he moved onto the discarded garment. House whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but as soon as Wilson turned to hand his shirt to him, he grabbed Wilson and dragged him into a stall.

As soon as the door was closed tight, he pushed the younger man against the wall and started to kiss him hungrily. Wilson wasted no time and threw his arms around House's neck as he fiercely kissed back. The tie was thrown off and shirt unbuttoned quickly so that House immediately started grabbing, pinching, tracing and doing other such sensual things that left Wilson gasping for breath.

Suddenly, he stopped. Wilson was left panting and with a problem in his pants as he left the bathroom and walked out.

"You sneaky son of a Bitch!" Wilson cursed as he buttoned up his shirt and tried to calm down. He smiled, though, at the thought of payback. That asshole was going to get it!

It took him ten minutes to calm down enough to walk out of the bathroom. In that time, the DJ had started playing and everyone was dancing except for House.

He had a blank look on his face as he stared at the dance floor. Wilson sat down next to him and handed him a fresh beer. "I never liked dancing that much." He said as he leaned back into his chair, getting comfortable.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable yet, they are about the throw the bouquet." House stated matter of factly.

Wilson sat startled for a moment, then asked, "Why would that interest you?"

" Because, Anything that can make that many woman get in a big group and fight it out for a flower arrangement is good by my standards. It's always good for a laugh and I want to get close so I can see it all." He answered as he got up.

Wilson followed and they both stood at the edge of the circle as the women gathered in a large group in the center of the dance floor.

Cameron stood on the stage. She turned around and threw the flower arrangement.

The pretty rose, queen Ann's lace and tiger lily arrangement flew through the air. All the women jumped to get it but Cameron threw it too high for any of them to catch. They started running after it but, by pure luck, it hit House's chest. He grabbed it before it hit the ground and stared curiously at it.

The combination of nurses, family members, and friends all glared collectively at House as if he had committed a felony. They then trew their noses into the air and stomped away to sulk. Wilson looked at him with a curious expression, then looked away.

This got House's attention. "What?" He asked, extremely curious about what was going on.

Wilson looked at him surprised, then said, "You know what the myth is about the wedding bouquet is, right?"

House looked at him curiously then shook his head.

Wilson looked at him a minuet before explaining. "Well, apparently the person who catches it after the bride throws it is the next person to be married…"

"Oh that myth. I thought there was an new myth or something. I f that is the one you meant, then why did you look at me like that?"

"Just though it weird is all." Wilson looked away, blushing.

House narrowed his eyes slightly but went off to the table as if nothing had happened.

They had a couple more beers when House decided that Wilson had been acting almost too drunk lately, so they left.

When they got on to the bike, House casually remarked, "So, if we got married, Would that make you James House or me Greg Wilson?"

Wilson blushed brightly but turned to him and said, "Well, it would make you Greg Wilson because you were the one who caught the bouquet."

Lbh: well? What did you think? Feed back is appreciated!


End file.
